


Pink and Blue

by FacetiousFanboy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Cute, Diamonds, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousFanboy/pseuds/FacetiousFanboy
Summary: Here's a little Pink and Blue diamond fluff piece that was inspired by the new episodes.





	Pink and Blue

Blue Diamond smiled as she watched Pink’s ship approach. It was so wonderful when her fellow diamond visited her. She knew the young diamond was still learning about how the universe worked and Blue felt it was her responsibility to guide her. She turned away from the window and smiled as she walked over to door of her command deck, her flowing blue dress trailing behind her. The door opened and her Pearl stood outside. She bowed when she saw her. 

Blue smiled at her. “She is here correct?” 

Her Pearl nodded and pressed her hands together, a small smile gracing her usually neutral features. “Yes my diamond, her ship has just docked.” 

Blue nodded. “I’ll meet her in the observation room. She loves to look at the stars.” She began to walk forward, moving through the halls towards the deck. Her pearl followed, quickly sending the message to the other gems in attendance that Pink was to be escorted to the observation deck. 

This station was filled with members of Blue’s inner court, gems she trusted, the ones who would not reveal anything that the diamonds wanted to be kept quiet. So she knew that Pink could walk around freely and be herself instead of the illusion Yellow and White had tried to create of her. Blue had urged them to let Pink be free to show herself but they had shot her down every time. So rather than continue to push a pointless debate she had chosen to endeavor to teach and nurture Pink herself so that she could be the diamond she needed to be when her opportunity finally came along. 

Blue reached the observation deck and had Pearl open the shields, letting in the starlight. There was a beautiful nebula that could be seen from here, Blue had moved her ship just a little closer to it so Pink could enjoy looking at it while they were together. The door from the hangar finally opened and Blue turned to it to find a very pouty diamond standing there with her arms crossed. Blue frowned softly and walked over to her sister. 

“Pink, is everything alright?” 

Pink looked away and walked into the room. “I’m fine! Everything is fine!” She was upset about something. She stomped over to the large pillow located near the center of the room and threw herself on top of it with her face pressed against the surface. She groaned into the plush object. 

Blue sighed and walked over to where Pink was lying face down on the pillow. She suspected that Pink’s mood had something to do with her having just been with Yellow on one of her more recently acquired planets. Blue had read the report about it, the colonization hadn’t gone exactly according to plan which meant that Yellow wasn’t in a very good mood to begin with, and Pink and Yellow didn’t get along very well anyways. Blue knelt on the pillow and gently began to rub Pink Diamond’s back in a soothing manner with two of her fingers. 

“Alright, when you want to talk we will, until then just relax.” She then began to hum softly, choosing an old song that she knew Pink liked. Pink slowly began to relax and hummed along after a bit. Blue shifted so she was sitting with her legs crossed, getting more comfortable. Pink got up eventually and moved over to Blue. 

Blue stopped rubbing her back and used her hand to help the other climb up onto her lap. Pink was about the size of a quartz soldier and could sit comfortably in Blue’s lap. She often did this when they were together, even opting for Blue to brush her hair on occasion. Pink sat down and leaned back against Blue’s Stomach, her legs stretched out before her. 

“Yellow said I wasn’t a real diamond.” 

Blue frowned. “I see, and why did she say this?” She decided to wait and listen before drawing any conclusions.

“I wanted to help with her invasion, but she wouldn’t let me. I tried to use her screen and she grabbed my arm.” She rubbed at her arm where Yellow had grabbed her. “Then I said that I was a diamond just like her and that deserved to have my own planet and army and she said ‘why don’t you act like it?’.” She imitated Yellow and then curled up and sighed. “Why is she so mean?” 

Blue sighed. “She’s not very good at expressing herself. You’ve seen how she is with her gems haven’t you?” 

Pink nodded and sighed. “Yeah, but she could’ve let me command one drop ship. Couldn’t she?” 

Blue took a moment to consider her response. “Well do you know how to command a drop ship?” 

Pink blushed. “No, but that’s not the point!” She crossed her arms. 

Blue smiled. “Come now, you can’t be mad at her forever can you?” 

“Why not?” Pink looked up at Blue. “I’m gonna live forever, I can stay mad at her for that long!” 

Blue smiled and ran a finger through Pink’s hair. “You know you can’t. Even though she doesn’t act like it Yellow really likes you.” She giggled. “You should hear how she talks about you when you’re not around. She thinks you’re very smart, and energetic, perhaps a little excitable but still a wonderful girl.” She smiled at Pink who was looking up at her in surprise. 

Pink hesitated before speaking. “Really?” She couldn’t believe it. 

Blue nodded. “Yes. She really cares for you, she just isn’t good about expressing it.” She looked at Pearl and gestured for her to come over. 

Pink looked over at Blue’s Pearl and pouted a bit more. “Blue, when do I get my own pearl?” 

Blue Diamond giggled again and patted her head. “I’ve told you, your pearl is incubating at this moment and once she emerges she’ll be all yours, you can do whatever you like with her.” She gestured for Pearl to hand her something. 

Pearl reached to her gem and focused, it began to glow and a moment later the vault inside her gem activated and an object emerged from within. It was a brush, the perfect size for brushing Pink’s hair. She caught the item in her hands and held it out to her diamond. Blue smiled as she accepted it. “Thank you Pearl.” She patted her head with the tip of her finger. Pearl blushed and smiled. 

“You’re welcome my diamond.” She curtsied deeply and stepped back. “Is there any other way that I may be of use?” Blue encouraged her pearl to speak freely, at least when they were alone, though she didn’t mind if she did so in front of Pink. 

Blue considered before looking down at Pink. “Is there anything you would like Pearl to do while I brush your hair?” 

Pink hummed softly in thought for a moment. “Pearl, can you sing?” 

Pearl nodded. “Of course my diamond.” She bowed to Pink. “Do you have a request?” 

Pink hummed softly. “Something pretty.” 

Blue Pearl nodded. “As you wish my diamond.” She hummed the opening to a song then began to sing softly. 

Blue Diamond began to run the brush through Pink’s hair slowly. Pink smiled softly and relaxed as Blue did this, enjoying the sensation and the lovely music Pearl was singing. Blue began to speak after she felt Pink relaxing. 

“You know, I’ve been looking at the logs of our explorer teams. According to them one of the planets a few galaxies over may be suitable for colonization.” She continued to brush her hair. She felt Pink sit up straight at the mention of a potential colony. 

“A colony?” She buzzed a bit with excitement but soon calmed down and cleared her throat, regaining her composure. “That sounds nice.” 

“Yes. Now I know you’re interested in controlling one, and I’ve been talking to White recently.” 

Pink stopped Blue from brushing her hair and turned around, standing and looking at Blue. “Talking? A-about what exactly?” She held her hands up in front of her, bouncing a bit and secretly hoping the other would say what she was hoping for. 

Blue smiled. “About making this planet into a colony for you.” 

Pink screamed in delight and did her best to hug Blue by spreading her arms wide and throwing her body against Blue’s stomach. 

Blue giggled and put her hand around Pink, doing her best to return the affection. She rubbed her back. “Now, I know this is exciting, but I need you to listen to what I have to say first, it’s very important.” 

Pink hesitantly pulled back and took hold of Blue’s hand. “Okay, I’m listening.” 

Blue smiled. “Now this isn’t an immediate thing. It will take a while for the planet to be approved for colonization. In that time White wants you to learn how to be a proper diamond.” 

Pink frowned and looked down. “Do I have to?” 

Blue nodded. “I’m afraid so. White thinks it would be best for you to learn what it means to command gems and rule a colony before we have this new one set up.” She put a finger under Pink’s chin and lifted her head. Pink had tears at the edges of her eyes. Blue smiled and wiped the tears away. “Now don’t cry. I know White can be a bit scary but she wants to help guide you and teach you how to be a good ruler like the rest of us.” She smiled. “Besides I haven’t told you the good news yet.” 

Pink looked at her. “What’s the good news?” 

Blue smiled. “I’ll be right there with you, helping you to make the right decisions and understanding what is going on.” 

Pink smiled. “Really?!” She jumped a bit with excitement. 

Blue smiled and nodded. “Yes, we’ll work together, to make you into the diamond you need to be. I promise we won’t stop until you’re ready, and once you are you can rule your colony however you like.” 

Pink smiled and hugged Blue’s hand. “That sounds wonderful!” She was so happy. 

Blue smiled and nodded. “Alright.” She looked at Pearl. “Pearl, could you sing something a bit more melodious?” 

Pearl nodded. “Of course my diamond.” She changed the tune and continued to sing. She even danced a little, doing her best to entertain her diamonds. 

Pink turned around and sat down in Blue’s lap again, leaning back against her. Blue put her hand over Pink and smiled softly. “The stars are so beautiful.” 

Pink nodded. “Yes.” She looked up. “I want to visit them all someday.” 

Blue stroked a finger through her hair. “I promise you will. I’ll take you to them myself if I have to.” 

Pink leaned against Blue’s thumb and smiled. “I love you Blue.” 

Blue smiled. “I love you too Pink.” 

They stayed there and watched the stars, not caring if the world ended while they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Diamond might seem a little out of character in this but it's just how I picture her before Pink Diamond died. Same goes for Blue Pearl.


End file.
